


Whole Lotta Love

by dizbil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is slowly ending, Dean needs a place to escape. But he'll end up finding more : a friend, a lover, a peace. Just for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Lotta Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during season 5.  
> It was actually my first destiel and first fic in English.  
> God I feel bad for even posting this. *facepalm*

"So ... You found something? "Asked a voice with a rather sarcastic tone.  
  
Sam Winchester gave a deep sigh and looked up from the thick volume he was reading. His hazel eyes met the green eyes of his brother Dean. Dean who was staring at him with a little smirk on his face. Of course, he had not found anything yet! Disturbing him every five minutes would not help him find something. And Dean knew it well. So, Sam decided to ignore his elder and re-focused his attention on the book he was studying carefully a few minutes before.  
  
Dean grinned in his seat. Of course, Sammy hadn't found anything yet. Three weeks ago the Winchesters had taken refuge at Bobby's, only to find a way to stop it. Stop what ? The Apocalypse, the end of a world with a capital A … No, Dean wasn't really annoyed about that. What really sucked, according to him, was the fact that they all knew the way to kill that son of bitch named Lucifer … But Sammy didn't want him to get involved and blablablabla … Dean was also tired of all this bullshit : he was the oldest or what ? Sammy shouldn't protect him, this should have been the opposite.  
  
Really pissed now, he rose from the chair he was sitting in and headed to the fridge to grab a beer. It was the only thing which could do him some good right now. Dean wasn't in the mood to eat burgers. And only God knew how much he loved it … Two slices of bread, a big juicy steak, tomatoes, some cheese and some onions .. That would have made him happy in a different situation. He opened the bottle, banging it against the cold surface of the sink, and took a sip or two before turning to Sammy. Still immersed in his paperwork.  
  
Fuck it, Dean thought angrily.  
  
Yes, Sam could get lost in false hopes as he wanted, Dean didn't care. He opened the door, giving a big kick in it and went out. It was one of those nights where you could feel the danger. The air was extremely heavy and there was not a single sound, not a single murmur. Dean spat and swore internally before taking one more sip of his bear. He walked toward his baby, Metallicar, his car , but not just any model: a Chevrolet Impala 1967 and sat on the black hood.  
  
Pushing a sigh, Dean raised his eyes to the sky. It was in these moments he was supposed to pray and implore God's forgiveness or some shit like that? They could all go fuck themselves ... All the angels, demons, God, Sammy ... Dean was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of struggling. Was all of this a nightmare? A dream? Four years of intense hunting and now ... the Apocalypse. And he was supposed to stop it because of his fucking fate.  
  
But shit, come on ! ... He drank another sip of his beer. A slight breeze came by, bringing warm air. Dean did not blink, still fixing the stars. If everything was so well written, if everything was planned, why bother? Why even bother, eh? That must be good to know nothing. Unaware of any demons, ghosts, ghouls and other creatures that asshole named Lucifer had kindly created. Normal life would have been enough for him and Sammy? Or would they have missed the excitement, satisfaction and thirst of killing ? He did not even know the answer to this simple question. Dean had this nasty impression of having lost its way between Death and even Hell ...  
  
Yes, he had seen everything. But then, the situation was different. The big doors were wide open and six million people were about to fall, would fall if he did nothing. The moment of truth. It was infuriating, frustrating, disappointing, just thinking about it was driving him insane ...  
Dean came to half of his beer before realizing that he was hot, like dying hot or something like that. Strange, he didn't remember that about Bobby's house. But so much had changed since Lucifer was out of his box: tsunamis, hurricanes, earthquakes ... Things all the more charming than the others.  
  
He put the bottle next to him on the hood and took off his shirt. Revealing his tanned skin to this sharp tonight. As far as he could remember, Dean had always been tanned. However, The Winchester didn't know that his mere sight could make anyone to succumb to his charm. His golden skin, his broad shoulders, bulging muscles resulting from years of fighting: his chest was the strongest evidence with abs very well drawn. Not to mention the brand on his right shoulder and a tattoo, the same as Sammy, just below his collarbone. Not to mention the ragged jeans that fell casually on his hips. Ah those hips ... His two bones protruded under his skin, a true allegory of manhood and just the tissues where it needed to hide what envious eye could covet.

  
Dean felt a little better now. At least he was cooler.

  
Removing his t-shirt certainly did not remove all his problems. He emptied the bottle in one gulp and threw it down. No need to recycle now, everything would disappear ... The Winchester thought a moment turning on his radio, maybe listen to some Led Zeppelin and go bother Sammy. Just to see his angry face. Which by the way made Dean laugh. Aaaah... Small simple joys.

  
But things never took place as expected, hum ? Just as Dean was resting his feet on the ground, a deep voice rose, seemingly came out of nowhere and said:  
  
"Shouldn't you be trying to help your brother?"

  
Dean did not even bother to turn around and replied simply. "Get me a minute Cas, even I need a break."  
  
Finally he turned and pointed his middle finger to Castiel, who stood on the other side of the hood. The angel simply shrugged his eyebrows, saying nothing. Too many times he had seen Dean use the sign, without really understanding anything. But after all it made sense: he was an angel, fallen indeed, but the simplest little human interaction was still totally incomprehensible to him. So he preferred not to move, his big blue eyes fixed on Dean, still wearing his trench-coat and his suit. But again, it was normal because he did not need to wash or eat ... He was an angel.  
  
An angel who had concerns well above the ordinary and he would have wanted Dean Winchester to understand that. Castiel didn't feel boredom, nor the fatigue and weariness which inhabited the elder Winchester. He just knew this: it was the end of the world, 6 billion people would probably die and Sam and Dean, even if it costs him much to admit it, were his only remaining hope : his only thin hope. So yes, to use one of Dean's expression, Cas would have liked him to move his ass and get back to work.  
  
However, he was thoughtful enough to not say all of this and continued to stare at Dean, while he was still staring at the stars. Castiel asked himself what he was thinking. Oh yes, of course, he could have easily read his thoughts, but Dean had asked him not to do so, referring to a concept that was "private property". Castiel as usual had just looked Dean with his big blue eyes and had shrugged at the end of his little speech. He just had to add that to the list of concepts that he didn't understand. Just like TV ... (But seriously, why humans spend so much time in front of this little black box? The angel would never know ...)  
  
They stayed quiet several minutes ... Maybe even hours. Castiel had no real concept of time, for him time just passed by, and Dean was glad that the angel did not insist and just let ... In peace, I guess. The Winchester ended their moment and turned eventually to Cas.  
  
"Good news?"

  
"There has been a few hurricanes in Japan but ..." Castiel began in his deep voice.

  
" And I thought you knew what a good news was "said Dean with a grin

 

"But I managed to save a lot of people" finished the angel as if there had been no interruption.

  
" Oh? Always playing the good Samaritan."

 

"... I wish I could say yes, but I do not know what a "Samaritan". I will not bother to ask you because you'll just make something up to embarrass me." Castiel said in a monotone tone, looking right in front of him. "  
  
At these words Dean laughed. Oh Castiel Castiel ... Sometimes he seemed to be done a normal person but his "angelic" manners always regained the upper hand. Dean laughed heartily: indeed, Castiel was just a big kid. Paradise, demons, Hell, he knew them all but concrete things of life ... Zero. Nada. Niete. And it was just fucking hilarious ...  
  
Castiel turned to the hunter, looking, truly, fascinated, his Adam's apple rise as he laughed. The angel resumed quickly and stared straight ahead. He had to regain some senses, he was still an angel, he had other concerns ... that ... that ... That the pleasures of the human flesh, right? Right? For his defense, his eyes brought back to Dean, whose shoulders were shaking because of a silent laugh.

  
Castiel was lost a few moments in contemplation of his shoulders. He did not know if it was normal or not, from a human point of view I hear, but his well defined shoulders and shoulder blades ... awakened something in him. Something fresh and new. Something terrifying. But he had to concentrate because Dean was talking to him :  
  
"If we leave all this shit alive, you and I must have a drink and so you can tell me stories of Heaven. I'm sure it will be hilarious."

  
" Well first, we need to leave this ... hmmm, alive" the angel cleared his throat, not wanting to use the same term as Dean to describe the current situation.

  
"Oh Cas you have to relax a bit ... Anyway you're not going back to Heaven so soon, so it might be time to explore your ... Dark side ... Hmmm? "  
  
Saying that, Dean fully returned, finding himself on the same side as Cas. He was still sitting on his car, except that now his hands were on the hood, so he could throw his head back. He had a little smirk on his lips. Yet the Winchester was half-seriously: it was necessary that in all this mess, someone corrupts Castiel, right? They had an angel still available! And Dean wanted to have a little fun, now.  
  
Castiel tried to stay calm, a very difficult thing to do when the torso of Dean Winchester was facing you. He preferred to close his eyes and concentrate on what the other had just said. What dark side? Again, Castiel was lost. So he opened his eyes to dive them into Dean's. Dean, who in addition to having a naughty smile on his lips now had an unhealthy gleam in his eyes. Castiel's face went from neutral to surprise, his eyes widened on their own accord.  
  
"Something tells me I'm not going to appreciate your definition of dark side" finally said the angel.

  
"Oh Castiel just relax ! First, stop being so formal every fucking time, it's really pissing me off"

  
"Okay, I think I can do it. " murmured Castiel

  
"Well, then I'll be able to ask you some questions? Dean said, rubbing his hands with impatience " Have you ever drank alcohol ? "

  
"No."

  
"Stole something?"

  
"No."

  
"Kiss someone? "  
  
To the last question, Castiel closed his eyes. No, no and no! Obviously he had never kissed someone. He was an angel, angels did not care about those kinds of things. It was only since he was on earth he thought about these lips ... Oops, not such a good idea to mention that. Do not go into that road, the angel said to himself, and ignore Dean. Yes, ignore Dean. But the Winchester had no intention of stopping there ...oh no ... Not when he was so close , Cas' reaction was just too good to drop it there.

  
So he clapped happily his hands and said: "Cas … I think we have a winner".

  
"…" (The angel didn't say a thing)

  
"Hey really, no need to be ashamed or anything but … Who knew that the most loyal servant of God had … dirty thoughts."

  
"I don't have dirty thoughts ! " replied the angel, still keeping his eyes closed.

  
"Oh come on, be a man … I mean be a angel ! Look at me right now in the eyes and tell me that your thoughts are always rated G." said Dean using the same tone, his cheshire-cat smile in his voice.  
  
Castiel sighed but eventually, he opened his eyes. He knew that if he didn't execute, Dean wouldn't drop it. He knew it just by the sound of the other's months, and after all those months spent with Winchester Senior, Cas kind of got used to his childish attitude, Dean only became serious if the situation was very grave. So, Cas resigned and slowly turned his jaw towards Dean, then his shoulder then finally his eyes and … No, he couldn't lie. First of all, he didn't know how, he never actually tried, never will because he doesn't even understand the idea of lying. (Why do human have to do it ? He didn't.)  
  
The angel however remained silent, which only caused Dean's grin to grew bigger, if that was possible anyway … But, against his own will, Castiel swallowed his saliva. Okay, he knew Heaven and Hell, but Dean Winchester was a new kind of what was bad. Yeah, something wrong but yet really seductive and very tempting, and right now all he was wearing was a pants, pants that fall on his hips and just get out of the car. Where this conversation headed ? Castiel really did not know.  
  
"Sooo … You never kissed someone ?"

  
"No !" almost shouted the angel, truly terrified by Dean coming near him.

  
"Cas … You know we might all gonna die, and I'll probably be the first, right ? And like I told you before : I can't not let you die a virgin. No one is dying without having this kind of experience, not on my watch."

  
"I'm an angel of the world ! It is normal that … that I've never had this kind of experience."  
  
The voice of Castiel, so low and so deep, managed to go higher and his eyes were now as big as saucers, the blue of them was somehow amplified , like a hundred degree above. But how he was supposed to react? He began to see where Dean was headed and that, scared him. Actually, where was headed. He was now facing Cas, still with the playful smile on his lips. He had stopped questioning himself a long time ago, said a big fuck ! to his brain. Like he said, there was all going to die so … And really, Dean Winchester was already damned, who was going to care if he did perform one sin or two before going ? Castiel was so innocent, fixed him really astonished and still not knowing what Dean was implying. That was just … Castiel, his purity, his simplicity, all of that heightened by his so deep blue eyes, almost like they were going along with the atmosphere of this crazy starry night.  
  
And Castiel's eyes grew even bigger when Dean came closer, one of this hand going through the trench coat to rest on his waist and the other one behind his head, slightly gripping Cas' dark hair. Being so close to the Winchester, the angel almost blushed, his pulse went crazy and his skin seemed to melt, gradually consuming where Dean was touching him. Such human … Such new sensations. His vessel, of course, knew them well, but Castiel didn't know what was happening, which spell Dean was using … Dean wasn't using any spell. The angel was simply turned on. But the hunter already had seen and identified the symptoms, so he decided to carry on and he slowly licked his lips with his tongue.  
  
Seeing that, Castiel pulse raced even more faster then before and, on their own accord, his eyes followed the movement of this little pink flesh, he lightly shivered. Yes, he shivered, what had Dean had done to him ? He didn't know, but a part of him didn't want to know, was scared and on the other side … The other side just wanted to throw himself at the Winchester and caress his torso for hours. The best way to eliminate the temptation was … to give it way ? Dean would have put it that way.  
  
"Well … I think there's no mystery anymore, Cas"  
  
Without adding anything else and in this hot night, eve of a bloody and cold battle, Dean leaned to Castiel and gently, he brushed his lips against the angel's. Cas' heart made another violent lurch as another sensation was building inside of him. He wanted to tell Dean to back off, to stop really for the love of everything stop, because what they were doing was a sin, but he was reduced to silence by Dean's next move : the blond one was now rubbing his cheek against Cas' own cheek. And Castiel felt absolutely everything : Dean growing beard was deliciously touching his naked cheek, his jaw firmed but yet muscled, an odor that was one hundred Dean, and stupid enough to say that, it smelled like a man, only a man. Hmmm … was the angel who let that small moan out, his body had taken control, saying goodbye to anything rational, or logical.  
  
At this sound, Dean concentrated on Cas, ignoring the so-turning-on pout that he was giving him. Dean looked into his eyes, his eyes with this blue that'll always be making his heart and soul swing (gaayyyy, thought the hunter) and then he smirked : he could only read lust, and passion. Raw passion. Thankfully, Cas didn't know how to hide this new feelings. The moment seemed to last forever but really, it was really quick. Dean just put his lips on Cas and slowly, he ran his tongue on it. Cas had closed his eyes, he managed to focus only on his lips. Right now, they were on fire, as if he was only realizing now he has them. Castiel was melting and he was falling. Dean repeated his gesture and he gripped the angel more strongly than before. It was a good thing because Cas didn't trust his own legs anymore.  
  
Dean repeated the operation a third time and this time, Castiel shyly opened his mouth. Castiel didn't know what to expect, he was certain that Dean couldn't make him feel better than now : all those wonderful things burning his lips, the thrill running along the skin of his neck and straight to down to tighten his stomach … But Cas was wrong, highly wrong. Because during the next seconds, Dean penetrated Castiel's mouth with his tongue and without leaving time to the angel, he went to conquer this virgin territory. He was everywhere at the same time, his tongue caressed, licked, the inside of Castiel's mouth, every single corner he could reach, even his cheek. And the angel wasn't breathing. He was frozen, lost into a myriad of sensations, feelings that started his stomach, his underbelly, his chest, and then they slowly climbed up their way through his spine, like electric current.  
  
And the apotheosis, the real shock came when Dean captured Cas' tongue with his and played with it. At first, he was extremely gentle, caressing it skillfully. The angel eased a little bit at this new contact which was very intimate : the salted lips of Dean, the unique taste of his tongue, the beer aftertaste … Castiel let out another moan and he, still being shy, responded to the kiss, mimicking the other gesture, teasing the other one's tongue. And now Dean was moaning, Cas made him forget everything, the Apocalypse, Michael, Lucifer, even where he was and … fuck.  
  
Both of Dean's hands found their way to Castiel's waist and he deepened their kiss, putting a whole new amount of passion in it. Castiel felt like he was burning, like he was living, like he was dying, now he understood what lust and want was. It was insane, it was crazy, it was intoxicating and destructive, he understood why people could kill each other for that and oh … brought them closer again and, in a very desperate gesture, the angel allowed his hands to travel into the Winchester hair, kissing back as fiercely as the other one. Their lips were hard and strong against each other but they didn't break their embrace, their tongues moved at an insane speed never getting tired of one another, their teeth clenched against each other but none of them was going to back off.  
  
That's what Dean thought, too lost into the angel mouth. Castiel was such a … unique taste. His innocence even pierced through his lips, it was something fresh, something clean, something that he was now addicted to. Very addicted … Yet, Dean was only human and he had to break their kiss, his breathing elaborated, his forehead pressed against Cas'. He took the angel face between his two hands, his hot breathing was intoxicating, the small space between their faces, his eyes on Cas'.  
  
Please shut up, please don't say a thing. Please, don't ruin this. Everything was spinning around them, everything was falling into a downward spiral in order to slowly disappear. Safe and secure did not exist anymore and Dean needed that. He needed to reassure himself. He needed to know that Cas' lips were a good thing to hold on to. All of that was clearly visible in his eyes and he was certain that right now, Cas could easily read into him. It was right, Cas had to look, Cas had to see the words, the verbs, the verse which Dean was made of. It wasn't a great poem about Life, no : it was an epic fairytale where Death itself comes to wake you from darkness. Dean was going to fall, they were all about to fall.  
  
And the angel seemed to understand all of that because this time he started the kiss, he leaned closer to the other man's lips, asking permission. All Castiel could think about was him, having nothing else to lose, those lips were the only thing left, those lips could actually save them. Because he saved Dean one time, who said Dean couldn't save him, now ? And they were kissing frankly, passionately, fiercely; the angel always surprised to discover new feelings, new thrills in each kiss, Dean surprised by the tenderness and the bitterness of Castiel. Minutes passed, tongues still holding each other close, they did not want to stop, they could not hold back.  
  
Still his mouth on the lips of his favorite angel, Dean took the trench-coat off from him in a rather brutal gesture. Okay, he always thought that this coat was part of Cas own sexiness but holy mother of fuck there was just too many clothes on Castiel right now. Cas didn't seem to mind the brutality of the gesture, on the contrary. He stopped hesitating for a few seconds, and he put his hands, very slowly, on the hunter back. And Cas became a little more confidant when Dean heavily sighed at the contact, he even dared to go further and deepened their kiss by coming so close to Dean that he find himself pinned against his own car.  
  
And Dean couldn't help but smile when he felt the hood of Metallicar against his ass. His baby really sees everything, didn't she ? He breaks from the angel lips, just to fucking breathe, and now had to face Castiel's disappointed pout. And Dean thought he couldn't be any cuter … Obviously, he had been wrong.  
  
"Easy tiger, some of us need to breath. Oxygen, remember ?"

  
"Oh" whispered Cas before he blushed.  
  
Yeah he blushed, he fucking blushed. It was the first time that Dean saw him like this, this angel always managed to stay calm and serious all the fucking time, even when there was no reason to be. But this … this was new, Castiel was truly lost, it was far far away from his comfort zone. And his carmine color on his cheek with his so lost blue eyes … was all it took for Dean to be really fucking excited. He gripped Castiel by his tie, who by the way was blue, the same color as his fucking beautiful eyes, and guided him closer to him. The angel didn't have the time to reply that Dean was already switching positions. It was Cas now who was pinned against the Chevy, Dean's hands on both sides of his waist. Dean who looked like a predator. Castiel couldn't stop his eyes from staring widely at him, studying him : he stopped at his jaw, his Adam apple, his collarbone, his nipples, his torso … Yes, Castiel was shivering again.  
  
His gaze didn't escape Dean's attention : obviously, the angel liked what he was seeing. That was a good thing because he was about to give more. A lot more. Dean went to kiss him but something, maybe in his eyes or something like that, made Cas slightly jump and he stepped back, finding himself sitting on the Impala. The Winchester chuckled a little and with his foot, he spread Cas' leg open. Then, perversely, he found his way between them, his hands resting on Castiel's waist, like they belonged there. And the angel just had enough time to take a sharp breath before they were kissing madly again.  
  
But this kiss was really different from the other kisses. Yes, because, this time, Dean was in control. And Castiel was submitting to him, but someone had to forget him, it was so good … The angel eagerly let the kiss happen, let Dean give and take everything from him, it was just too … easy. They both groaned when Dean's hands gripped Cas' knee, pull the angel against him. And suddenly, they were so close, the angel's knee on Dean ass, their zipper glued to one another , the fabric between them made their embrace fucking impossible. It was good, really, extraordinarily, incredibly good. To Dean, there was just no word to describe this : those lips against him, this thong, those clothes against his skin …Cas was better than any hamburger, that, he was certain.  
  
Dean left his lips only to attack his cheek, his chin, his neck … He licked and sucked every part he could reach, being rewarded by soft moans and deep whimpers from his favorite angel. The latter had closed his eyes and he threw his head back. The Winchester had another smile : well, apparently someone enjoying this. He loosened Cas' tie so he could open the first button of his white shirt. Dean licked the now very exposed collarbone and he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head : he might be transgressing a hundred biblical laws but holy fuck… Castiel tasted so damn good. He then stroked this particular bone with more need then ever, making them both shiver and soon, the angel let himself fall against the hood of the car.  
  
The hunter threw him a very amused looked : Castiel looked like he was about to explode. The angel still didn't know what happened to him, he was hot and cold at the same time, all of his five senses were alert and this ache on his belly was hurting him but was also making him shake … Castiel chose to ignore Dean and looked up to the stars, all of that being a desperate attempt to catch his breath. It didn't go unnoticed by the other and he studied the angel's eyes more than before : they weren't as fascinating and as tempting because they weren't blue anymore, they were black and Dean could even see the reflect of the stars in them. It was like the whole universe was kneeling before Castiel, it was the first time that Dean saw him like that, he really looked like … An angel of the Lord. In every sense of the words.  
  
Beautiful, thought Dean. And it was Castiel powerful and yet vulnerable sight that made him come back for more. He leaned to Cas and opened his shirt without blinking. He didn't even remov it completely, he just wanted to see his skin, to touch him right now … And Dean wasn't disappointed by what he saw … Cas' vessel, Jimmy Novak, definitely had something. Okay, he was not as muscled as Dean, but his body seemed all about sharp angles and light muscles under a very pale skin and those hips … Those fucking hips …Dean felt his lips twitch into another grin. He didn't hesitate more before leaned to Cas torso, which was very surprised by all the Winchester's move. Surprised indeed when Dean mouth find his way to his pectoral muscle.  
  
And if Castiel was hot before, now he was literary burning. It was all too much, too much heat, too much … There was no word powerful enough in the human language to describe that kind of feeling. Dean's lips, by softly kissing him, was awakening him. And all he could do was watch, speechless and still so fascinated … Dean even winked at him before continuing his delicious and sweet torture. But now his kisses weren't soft anymore, his tongue had came in the process to join his lips. And Castiel was smelling very good, a very particulate odor not from any aftershave or perfume, it was is natural smell. And that thought really turned on Dean, so much that he was feeling very uncomfortable in his own pants.  
  
But Dean ignored it, right now, he had to take care of Cas. And he was not going to be gentle … Oh no .. Not at all. He bit one of Castiel's nipples. The angel jumped a little, a scream escaped from his mouth and he closed his eyes. He just couldn't look at Dean doing those things, because if he did, something might break inside of him, he did not know what but still. He had his eyes shut and everything was so vivid and sharp around him, his own perspective seemed to be amplified and it was like Dean had a hundred mouths kissing simultaneously him everywhere … Just to torture him. But the hunter wasn't using hundred of mouths, just his hand, only his rough and wonderful hands. And then Dean went down, and down … Nestling his nose into the crook formed by Castiel stomach, he breathed into his navel and then kissed it. He buried his nose into the thin trail of hair, right below the naval, inhaling Cas' perfume, slowly becoming addicted to it ...  
  
Castiel thought that time itself had stopped, nothing else mattered except the mouth and the hands on him. It was stifling, he was shivering from his head to his toes, his reason had been thrown away, his worries too : he was. His eyes opened suddenly when he felt Dean open his zipper. The latter straightened and threw him a very improper look. Cas wanted to protest, to tell him something, anything. But his eyes rested on Dean's head, watching them work their way through his pants. Seconds later, the angel didn't have his pants on anymore and Dean still had this look … This immoral kind of sexy look and Castiel's heart was beating faster then ever. He was certain that Dean could hear it.  
  
What was going to happen now ? Cas ignored it. He just looked up to Dean, who was waiting for something. But what … ? Maybe, he was waiting for Cas' permission, but then again, his permission for what ? The angel was curious, excited and … really over the edge. Dean could see and read his eagerness in his eyes. Castiel was so demanding and yet, he had just no clue about what was happening right now nor about the seconds which were about to follow; this thought made Dean smiled and his eyes studied Cas. Hmmm … did really choose his vessel well. Jimmy's hips were the most appealing part, thinner than normal, he could even guess the two hipbones beneath his white skin. And the sight of it was really stimulating.  
The Winchester wasn't thinking anymore, he kneeled in front of the angel. Pure gesture of his own submission to Cas ?  
  
Absolutely.  
  
But he didn't even give a fuck about it, the only thing that mattered right now was the fact that he could put his mouth on Castiel's hip. he licked it, no he sucked it without any shame like he was some candy or any kind of sweets. Castiel's reaction was immediate, he moaned, his head fell violently on the car. He was sure at present, Dean had to use something, a spell or something, it was impossible, a trick and he was going to ask him about it. But every logical thoughts he had just vanished when Dean ran his tongue over hips hips, again, and again, and again …

  
Castiel was melting, moaning, sighing, his eyes half-opened, panting, he wanted more, he needed more, he didn't want Dean to stop even if it was to breathe. And Dean did not intend to, he could feel Cas' hipbone under his skin and he had to refrain himself from biting him to access it. His skin however was an alcohol of the highest quality and the sounds coming out of Castiel's mouth … Dean never had thought he would be so vocal. But he wasn't going to complain because every scream, every moan was sliding deliciously on his skin and went straight south.

  
Speaking of it, he could feel the angel erection against his cheek and … fuck … removed his underwear. His own breathing sped up at this new sight, he should have been afraid, because he didn't see naked men every day, as a matter of fact angels, he was already too high. He shockingly and absolutely turned on by this pure masculine view. He licked his own lips before he slightly sucked on the head of Castiel's cock. They both moaned, Cas asking himself if he was back in Heaven, Dean asking himself why he didn't do that before. Castiel opened his mouth and let out a low guttural moan, his hands getting lost in the other's hair. And it was all the hunter needed to carry on. Slowly, too slowly, his tongue joined his lips as his hands was taking care of what was left of Cas. Dean even dared to close his eyes and he instantly moaned : he could no longer eat steak, he would always need Cas at every meal to be full and complete. His hands and his tongue started to go up and down, back in forth, and he increased the pace when the angel said his name. But Castiel didn't say it once, no, it was a litany, a symphony of "Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean …"  
  
Dean, who was taking him to touch the stars.  
Dean, who woke up every cell of his body.  
Dean, whose mouth should have been strictly forbidden.  
Dean, in his head, in his heart and his body.  
  
And it was his name he was chanting when he lost control, coming into that perfect and beautiful mouth. It wasn't really like Cas but … wow . was really talented. The latter was surprised, even more when he didn't back off but swallowed every last drop. The taste was new but not unpleasant. Dean eventually released Castiel and allowed himself to breathe. Only to realize that he was still excited and he was really over that freaking edge. He lifted up somehow, and he looked at Cas. Cas who still look wonderful, his eyes closed, breathing, half naked, half clothed. In peace.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Dean wanted him. Now. Right fucking now. And frankly .. who was going to stop him ? His conscience ? He never had one. The fact that he was really bad … Dean did not really give a fuck about that… Now, the only thing that mattered right now was Cas and his heart pounding in his chest. He should have hesitated, he should … But Cas finally opened his eyes and, damn him, maybe it was a total cliché but Dean knew. He knew he only wanted him. He leaned one more time, connecting their lips again because he fucking needed it. This kiss was another discovery for the angel, Dean seemed more gentle, more human. It was raw passion sliding on Castiel tongue, passion, care, everything and he was shivering again.

  
The angel didn't have his pants on anymore, and he spread his legs apart, allowing Dean a better access between them and the groans restarted more heavily than ever when he felt Dean jean rubbing against that part of his anatomy. And his hands … Oh his hands … Dean's hands took his shirt away and Dean's fingers ran over his skin, and then his lips, and all Cas could do was moan … because of the pleasure. Simply because of the pleasure. lips formed a silent O when Dean's lips sat back on his navel and his eyes opened wide, staring at the distant horizon and the thousands of stars that watched them when the other man's hands greedily caressed his ass. Castiel could not help shivering : everything was new, terribly exciting but still terrifying. His body knew the feelings but not him ... He had to find his bearings, and almost naturally, he looked down at Dean .Dean, who had departed from him to remove his pants. He made the move very slowly, his eyes in those of the angel.  
Blue against green.  
  
Where did they head ? None of them knew, but it was too late to retreat. Too late because they were both naked, and that Dean had once again leaned to Cas, putting his hands on his hips whose he adored. And Cas was still looking, a look of pure anticipation on his face. Dean had just want to sink deep into the angel and made him scream his name until he dies…d ... But he had to do things well ... Yes, he owed at least that to Castiel. Dean then bent to beg a kiss, just as feverish as the previous.  
  
He parted from the lips of the angel, tracing them with his tongue, being rewarded by new stifled groan, before he brought his fingers to the mouth of Cas. He pouted, intrigued, Dean laughed before he winked. The angel only reminded him of all the reasons why Dean adored him. Okay, it would not be perfect: no, it was going to be shy, clumsy, frantic ... A perfect blend of Dean and Cas ... The latter actually seemed to understand his request because he finally opened his mouth and, still knitting his eyebrows, he licked the fingers of Dean. First slowly, inducing the saliva, but Castiel rapidly accelerated the pace when he saw Dean face: they had actually exceeded the limits of indecency. And Castiel did not stop there ... He seized the wrist of Dean and licked one by one the fingers … No, he licked one by one until the phalanx, slightly biting them with his teeth.  
  
"Oh Cas".  
  
Dean took out his fingers from the mouth of the angel, his eyes black as ink : that was the end of the preliminaries, he had to have Castiel, and as quickly as possible. He pressed his forehead against the one of the angel, their torsos, which were covered with a thin layer of sweat, were also in contact and very slowly, the hands of Dean arose again on his ass. Gauging the reactions of Cas, he lifted him up slightly by taking his right hip and slowly as possible, he inserted a finger in him. Castiel yelled his name, throwing his head against the hood of the car, revealing himself entirely to this sleepless night. Dean bit his neck, his finger still in it. He pushed his luck a little further and introduced a second, then a third finger.  
  
The angel was panting now, his eyes staring Dean and he seemed so alive ... ... Dean could almost feel it against his fingers, and it's was one hundred percent Castiel, just Castiel ... Seeing it as a good sign, Dean moved his fingers, he was rewarded with a grunt. Then a groan, and another and finally his name escape from Castiel lips . A Dean yes please was the most beautiful sound Dean had ever heard. It was exciting, really fucking exciting to see Castiel in this position, feeling the angel so close to him and Dean really went ahead and moved his fingers, almost making love to Castiel against Metallicar. .  
  
"Oh Dean, Dean, I need ... I need ... "

  
"What?" he murmured against his lips.

  
" Dean ... oh ... Dean " Castiel hips spoke for him and moved on their own will and they softly impaled Dean's hand, the noise that resulted was simply obscene. "Dean, you, I need you ... "  
  
Castiel oh Castiel ... How did he always know exactly what to say or …... Dean decided to think about it later and to obey his angel. He withdrew his fingers, rather than sticky now, and put his hands on the angel hips.  
  
"Cas, look at me."  
  
The angel opened his eyes, which he could not remember having closed and obeyed Dean. Because Dean wanted to remember this moment all his life, his whole eternity. He would mark Castiel as the latter had marked in the saving from Hell. They were still staring at each other and the time seemed to stand still as it passed only one second. One and only second and Dean penetrated Castiel, it only took one second for him to be complete.  
  
And Dean gave a loud groan: it was better than anything, better than beer, better than drugs, better than any burger from any fast food. He was going to explode, he felt Castiel around him, so tight ... and so intoxicating. He had move, he must move. He kissed the angel before he left him empty and came back again, to fulfill him. The cries of Castiel had become silent, but there was no sound to express what the angel felt. If Dean had the impression of being full, Cas was dying, Cas was living. He felt Dean throughout his body and his head, he felt Dean filling him, coming out, coming back again and again ...  
Dean was pushing all his pleasure buttons at a time. But Dean was gentle, Dean was slow, Dean was passionate. He kissed him every time he entered, he whispered his name as soon as his erection filled Cas with pleasure. Yes, pleasure, Castiel was stuck by it, invaded it and all this thanks to Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester who was trying to make love to him against his car. With that thought Castiel found his voice and he could not restrain his cries anymore.  
  
Dean smiled and grabbed more violently his angel, impaling him now with a gentle violence. Oh yes ... Yes, Dean, again, again... Castiel exulted, his hands on the hunter ass, pushing him into giving more. He ceased even to speak properly, uttering cries in a language completely unknown to Dean but Dean did not care. Dean just wanted to hear this deep voice moaning for him, just be as close as possible to Castiel and Dean oh ... did not even realize he was screaming too ...  
  
He rose and fell like a mad man against Castiel, subjecting his ass to things that should have been banned. But the angel did not complain, his hips accompanied the movement, he wanted more, he needed to have more. And he pushed Dean to give him more, the pace became frantic, frenzied, skin banged against each other, Dean his moved like they needed it, Dean's cock going deeper and deeper into Cas …  
  
How long did they keep the embrace? They didn't know, it could have been an eternity that none of them would have noticed. But Dean eventually let go, drugged by Cas, Castiel was everywhere in his body and his head ... He ended up coming, uttering a great cry, but he continued to penetrate the angel, and the other came, his eyes wide open. Dean moved away from him and fell back into his car, right next to Castiel.

  
Wow ...

  
Wow ... Dean tried to catch his breath but it was simply impossible, he still felt Cas all over him ... He never felt this tired and ... Complete at the same time. A few minutes passed in complete silence and Dean turned to Castiel; Castiel who was trying recompose himself, a look of pure adoration on his face. Dean gave him a smile before getting seated. It should have been embarrassed, but honestly, he had only one desire: to do it again. Take the hand of Castiel and make love to him in the backseat of the Impala.  
  
He then turned to the angel."Cas? "

  
"Yes Dean ... "

  
"Do I look like an idiot if I ask you to just stay for this night? "

  
"Absolutely not. "

  
And the angel was sincere.  
  
Maybe tomorrow they would all die. Lucifer would take Sam and Michael, Dean, and maybe it was actually the end of the world and everything would disappear.  
But shit ... even Dean needed a break.  
Cas and his eyes would become his new favorite place.  
  
Just for tonight.


End file.
